The present invention has essentially as an object an apparatus for automatically eliminating a group of articles, such for example as containers or goblets, of which at least one is missing or defective in said group.
Machines for automatically processing containers or goblets comprising one conveyor with two endless chains or the like between which are mounted supports intended to receive containers to be processed have existd for a long time. Above the conveyor are disposed various successive stations which permit the containers to be processed, such as for example one station for taking the containers out of piles and for depositing the containers onto the conveyor, one station for filling the containers and one station for closing the containers through heat sealing of a lid for example.
However, problems often arise when the containers or goblets are taken out of piles and are deposited on the conveyor. Indeed, it sometimes happens that the operation of taking the containers out of piles does not proceed properly, so that the conveyor receives two or more goblets which are piled up and stuck in each other. It happens also that one of the goblets is missing or is defective in the row of goblets deposited on the conveyor.
Therefore, if such a breakdown appears, the processes the containers are to undergo thereafter disturb the operation of the machine and the processing. Indeed, if a goblet is missing, the filling will be performed directly on the conveyor, which is likely to damage it, to say nothing of the smears which will result therefrom. The same kind of drawbacks will be encountered if the goblet is perforated, deformed or defective. Besides, if several goblets are stuck in one another, catchings and ruptures of the goblets will appear at the closing station, i.e. when the goblet will be urged against a heat sealing head.
It is therefore advisable, when a defect appears on a row or on a group of goblets deposited on the conveyor before being filled, to eliminate this group or this row of goblets totally to avoid a disturbance of the operation of the machine. However, until now, no system has been proposed for this purpose.